Divided
by Wanderingtwithmythoughts
Summary: Set after the final episode of Mystery Incorporated: Come Undone, the gang were quick to turn away from a happier life. But what happens when Daphne starts to regret her decision? What impact will it have on her relationship with Fred? DxF


Their letters were set and the new mystery machine was ready to go, the gang came up with a plan to leave letters saying they were going to travel around before graduating. They thought writing it in a letter would be easier for their parents to understand plus you can't be talked out of something if you're already gone. Small bits of dust and dirt circling around from the infamous vans wheels was the last bit of evidence left that they had been there, in a town they didn't feel was their home.

The more the gang pondered about their new happy town the further they wanted away, until reality started to sink in more for a certain red head. Daphne sat by the window, curled up as close to the door as she could be. Normally she'd be trying to sit as close to Fred as physically possible but today Velma sat between them; trying to bridge the obvious space between them. They had not long been faced with uncertainty and death, watching their loved ones be supposedly destroyed around them. Fred and Daphne had exchanged a tender moment as they faced uncertainty, the gang all thought nothing could come between them now. Expect here they were, driving in silence, unsure what to say to each other. Fred was itching to speak to Daphne, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to think of something to say to capture her attention. He cursed himself for not being good at these things, he could see Daphne was hurting and it was driving him insane. Of course what they had experienced hours ago would be enough to drive someone to insanity: watching people die, thinking you were going to die, alternative worlds – how is someone meant to digest that and come to terms with it? He sat and looked over at his beloved with a sigh, maybe she's just struggling to come to terms with what's happened?

Daphne looked with no intention out of the window, headlights and flashing Motel signs whirled past but she wasn't keeping tabs on where she was. She was battling such a horrible feeling within herself and she didn't know what to think let alone do. She was surrounded by the people she loved most, the guy she loved more than anything and yet, she felt regret? Everything had happened in such a whirlwind, they should of thought about things properly before setting off into the unknown. They hadn't even given their new lives a chance, they had everything they ever dreamt of right in front of them and the walked away from it. Would a life without mysteries really be that bad if they had the lives they wanted and deserve? She could of married Fred with both their parents blessings, they could of brought and settled in to that starter house she had dreamt of before and Brad and Judy could of delivered their 'happy' babies. She had walked away from all she wanted to follow her friends, she found herself caught out up in the moment without realising what it could of meant. No mysteries would of meant less traps and it could have been the push Fred needed to get a more adult interest. An interest which could turn into a career to help fund their lives together, Maybe her Dad would of let him join in the family business? Or maybe they could of gone to a university together to study journalism? There was a world of opportunities right in front of them and they walked away, she walked away from what she always wanted. But it clearly wasn't what Fred wanted, or else he wouldn't of jumped at the chance to go Miskatonic university without even thinking it through. Daphne sighed as a thought crossed her mind, would she always be second best to mysteries and traps?

Daphne had been so lost in thought she missed the conversation about stopping at the next motel for the night, the gentle stop of the mystery machine broke her from her thoughts. Shaggy and Scooby couldn't get out fast enough, they raced to the restaurant attached to the motel, grabbing an armful of menus as they ran towards a large booth towards the back. Fred let himself and Velma out and he nervously walked towards the door Daphne was resting on, he quietly thanked the fact he always opened the door for her as it would give him a starting point to talk to her. He was left standing stunned when she opened her door, slammed it shut and walked towards the motel, without even glancing his way. The blonde leaders heart fell to the floor, he couldn't understand why she was being this way; what had he done to be treated this way? It was like he was a ghost to her. A supportive hand was placed on his back by Velma as she told him "she's had a tough few days, we all have. Give her some time and she'll be back to normal" The blonde was appreciative of the support but he couldn't help but wonder what normal was anymore.


End file.
